staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5884 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5884); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Świątynia Opatrzności Bożej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 48 90 lat lasów państwowych; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - Szczęśliwy troll, odc. 41 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Koleje losu, odc. 16 (What Goes Around); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 iCarly - odc. 11 (iHatch chiks); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Nawilżacz - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 34. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2013 - Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 43 Po zdrowie i urodę cz. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2736; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Blondynka - odc. 24 (seria II, odc. 11) - Mężczyzna jest jak pitbul - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 10. Yellowstone (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gęś z jabłkami inaczej; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Opowieści na dobranoc (Bedtime Stories); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Adam Shankman; wyk.:Adam Sandler, Courteney Co, Keri Russel, Guy Pearce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 132 - Radar (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /1/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Smerfonia w tonacji C, odc. 13b (Smurphony in C); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 51 (seria IV, odc. 12) - Śmierć dziewczyny - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Mamma Mia! (Mamma Mia!) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Phyllida Lloyd; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Pierce Brosnan, Colin Firth, Stellan Skarskard, Amanda Seyfried; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Żywe trupy III - odc. 11/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 11, I Ain’t A Judas); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:20 Na pewno, być może (Definitely, Maybe) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA (2008); reż.:Adam Brooks; wyk.:Ryan Reynolds, Isla Fisher, Abigail Breslin, Elizabeth Banks, Rachel Weisz, Kevin Kline; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Krzyk 2 (Scream 2); thriller kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Wes Craven; wyk.:Neve Cambell, David Arquette, Courteney Cox, Jerry O'Connell; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:20 Piękniejsza Polska - /8/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 8/18 - Horoskop dla panny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1015; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:20, 9:15, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Sztuka życia - odc. 61, Magdalena Zawadzka; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1004 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1005 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1006 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 32; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Super Zaradni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2073; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "PODRÓŻ" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 124 "NIEBEZPIECZNE SPORTY" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Boscy w sieci - odc. 10 "Eksperyment"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Czas honoru - odc. 76 "Wolny wybór" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (21); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 72; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 72; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Egzorcysta: Początek (Exorcist: The Beginning); horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Stellan Skarsgard, Izabela Scorupco, James D'Arcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 EMIR KUSTURICA & THE NO SMOKING ORCHESTRA (Przystanek Woodstock 2013); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Krótki pobyt w Szwajcarii (Short Stay in Switzerland); dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Simon Curtis; wyk.:Julie Walters, Stephen Campbell Moore, Lyndsey Marshal, Liz White, Michelle Fairley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Najgorszy rewolwerowiec Dzikiego Zachodu (The Shakiest Gun in the West); komedia kraj prod.USA (1968); reż.:Alan Rafkin; wyk.:Pat Morita, Don Knotts, Barbara Rhoades, Jackie Coogan; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Poznań 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 16.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Śladami Podlasian - Los Angeles i Nowy York; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Teleskop poranny; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda; STEREO 10:08 Ja wSPAniała 10:47 Stacyjkowo - Uczynny Hugo, odc. 39 (Helpful Hodge); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /7/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Nożem i widelcem odc. 21; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 60 lat razem - odc. 29 - Publicystyka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Wielka woda - Film o profesorze Macieju Gliwiczu; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Rak żołądka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Białoruska narzeczona; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 155 (odc. 155); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 XII Poznańskie Zaduszki Jazzowe 2013 15:17 Młodzieżowe Centra Sportu; STEREO, 16:9 15:29 Teleskop popołudniowy; STEREO 15:39 Pogoda; STEREO 15:43 Sportowe kariery - Elżbieta Dylewska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Łodzianin; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 10 - wielkopolski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO 17:36 Pogoda; STEREO 17:39 Ewa i jej goście - Jerzy Hoffman; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:13 Ławica Startów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:29 Teleskop; STEREO 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO 18:48 Lubię to; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Teleskop 20:17 Pogoda; STEREO 20:22 Sport - retransmisje - MIĘDZYNARODOWE ZAWODY KONNE w Skokach Przez Przeszkody CSI3* - W; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 20:53 Jeździmy z klasą 21:00 Kultowe Rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 16.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:19 Pogoda; STEREO 22:23 Wiadomości sportowe 22:31 Gala XX PIK; Gala XX Konkursu i Przeglądu Twórczości Oddziałów Terenowych TVP S. A. 23:05 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Rak żołądka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Atrakcje turystyczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Antenowe remanenty - Przechowalnia - Jaromir Nohavica; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Jeźdźcy smoków (10) - serial animowany 08.25 Toy Story - film animowany, USA 1995 10.00 Ewa gotuje (201) - magazyn kulinarny 10.35 Aloha, Scooby-Doo - film animowany, USA 2005 12.10 Jaś Fasola (4) - serial komediowy 12.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (10) - program rozrywkowy 14.45 To nie koniec świata! (10) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 2XL (11) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ślubna gorączka (11) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Trudne sprawy (244) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (370) - serial komediowy 20.05 Biblia (5) - serial religijny 22.00 Nowy - komedia, USA 2002 00.00 Belfer 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 02.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.00 Boks: Gala w Veronie - waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Wiaczesław Głazkow TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (10) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1820, 1821) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ugotowani (10) - program kulinarno- rozrywkowy 13.50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (11) - program rozrywkowy 14.50 MasterChef (11) - reality show 15.55 Przepis na życie (11) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (11) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (11) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! (11) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Jak w niebie - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 23.55 Statek widmo - horror, USA/ Australia 2002 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:43 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Tu kobiety - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Kuchnia z Wiejskiej; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:44 Felieton TVP INFO - Dom marzeń - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Moje miejsce na ziemi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Kulturalnie proszę - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:27 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Mózg na dopingu (Bigger, Batter, Faster, More: Brain Doping/Dopage du Cerveau. L’intelligence sur ordonnance?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Christian Schidlowski, Hannah Prinzler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kuchnia z Wiejskiej; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:46 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:42 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:07 Skazani na sukces; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:37 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:04 Mózg na dopingu (Bigger, Batter, Faster, More: Brain Doping/Dopage du Cerveau. L’intelligence sur ordonnance?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Christian Schidlowski, Hannah Prinzler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:57 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 05:11 Nie - Poważnie...; STEREO, 16:9 05:37 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Polonia 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 814* - Wirus; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 815* - Odlot; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 816* - Prosto w oczy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 817* - Cześć Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 818* - Pojedynek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy - odc. 7 - Fiołki piękniejsze od diamentów świata - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Kenia - Krzysztof (362); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 11 - Gmina pełna ekologów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chłopi - odc. 8/13 - Gospodynie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 111 - Festyn - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 26 Włochy - Piemont (98) Blaski Turynu; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 534 - Alternatywa; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Tokio od świtu do zmierzchu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Polonia w Komie - Kenia - Krzysztof (362); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (167); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1004; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Złota sobota - piosenki z lat 40-tych; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Kenia - Krzysztof (362); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 5 - Z piratami nie ma żartów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 58* "Pamiątka z Powstania" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (22); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kino Mistrzów - Poznań '56 - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Agata Kulesza, Sława Kwaśniewska, Antonina Choroszy, Grażyna Korin, Agnieszka Różańska, Dorota Sadowska, Janusz Gajos, Władysław Kowalski, Daniel Olbrychski, Jan Nowicki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - odc. 2 - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1004; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 5 - Z piratami nie ma żartów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 58* "Pamiątka z Powstania"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (22); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Kino Mistrzów - Poznań '56; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Agata Kulesza, Sława Kwaśniewska, Antonina Choroszy, Grażyna Korin, Agnieszka Różańska, Dorota Sadowska, Janusz Gajos, Władysław Kowalski, Daniel Olbrychski, Jan Nowicki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12